fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clair
Clair is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Clair originally wore a light pink and red sweater with blue jeans and white shoes with red laces. After Pancakeria she now wears pink hospital scrubs and a bandana. Menu items that are unlocked with her *In Wingeria & Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Boneless Wings. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Kettle Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cathedral Carbonara. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Bubblegum Cream. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fajita Peppers. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis * 6 mushrooms (left) * 4 peppers (right quarter) * 30 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Onion * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * Lettuce * Peppers * Loco Sauce * Tomatoes * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Onion * Tomato * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 BBQ Boneless Wings * 6 Celeries * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Cheese * Onions * Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Red Velvet Cake * Pink Frosting (Red frosting on other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Marshmallow ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Shaved Coconut ** Cherry ** Festive Flag (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Bubblegum Cream (none in other holidays) **Valentine Powder (Strawberry in other holidays) **Neapolitan Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Roll with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 Celeries *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese slices (right) *6 Tomatoes (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria * Rosemary Foccacia * Oaxaca Cheese (??? in other holidays) * Fajita Peppers * Shredded Lettuce * Tomato * Bacon * French Fries * Bacobites Ranks to unlock her *Pizzeria: Rank 22 *Burgeria: Rank 9 *Taco Mia!: Rank 40 *Wingeria: Rank 4 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 16 *Cupcakeria: Rank 34 *Pastaria: Rank 61 *Donuteria: Rank 33 *Cheeseria: 10 Trivia *In Freezeria her topping combination is the same as Zoe's. *Clair has not been selected to participate in the Papa's Next Chef's tournament since 2011. Papa's Next Chefs In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, she lost to Mary. Gallery (Pastaria) Clair Before Star Customer.png|Profile image. 35.jpg|Clair thumbs up! 968.png|Clair and Hugo waiting in line. Bandicam 2014-03-12 21-46-04-530.jpg|Clair is not pleased. Clair.png|Clair's old look. Clair 1.png Clair in Papa's Pastaria.png|Upon being unlocked. Okay Pasta - Clair.png Peace out.png|Clair is HAPPY in Customer Cravings! Good job! Perfect Pasta for Clair.png Perfect Pasta for Clair 2.png Poor Clair.png Unpleased Clair.png clair.jpg|fan art up-Clair Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png Dr clair title.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Clairperfect.png|Clair has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect sundae! Clair Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clair loves her perfect taco! Clair (Taco Mia).png Clair Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect hot dog!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters